


Karaoke Night

by linasane



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linasane/pseuds/linasane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Dean is at a bar cause he's had an awful (AWFUL) day. He gets a little drunk and is about to call it quits and go home when this guy gets up on the little karaoke stage and sings a song (Idk what song? If you want I'll pick one, but I'm sure whatever you pick will be great!). Dean's not normally an impulsive guy, but he's had a couple drinks so he gets up and sings one too. And then the other guy comes up and asks for a duet, so they sing together. Day-after schmoop ensues :D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

Dean’s day cannot get any worse.

He’d broken his umbrella by stepping on it when he jumped out of bed this morning, panicking because his alarm had failed to wake him and he was already late for class. As a result, he’d had to spend the day running from class to class in the rain. Then he’d had a midterm, but his scantron was soaked through, and he’d lost five points for having to get one from the professor. To top it all off, Sammy had called at let him know that he wouldn’t be able to visit for the weekend, as he had a giant project to do.

When he gets out of his final class at seven, Dean feels totally and utterly defeated, so he braves the rain one more time and makes his way to the campus pub.

There are more people at the pub than usual, but he manages to find an empty seat at the bar – and thank god for that, Dean doesn’t think he could deal with one more thing going wrong today. He orders a beer and downs half of if before he realizes why there’s such a crowd. It’s Thursday night – karaoke night.

The only thing that stops him from walking right back out the door is the fact that he really, really, can’t deal with another trek through the rain right now. Well, that and the fact that he’s still got half a beer in front of him. So he shucks off his jacket and makes himself comfortable, at least being subjected to karaoke is an even better excuse to keep drinking.

After two beers and halfway through a glass of whiskey, Dean’s buzzed enough that he actually turns his attention to the karaoke stage. He watches as a guy with messy brown hair steps up to the mic. The other man is staring at the ground shyly, but swaying to the music as the familiar intro to Bon Jovi’s “Dead or Alive” floats in from the speakers.

The song’s recognizable enough that the crowd starts to get into it. The guy on stage is doing the same, dancing and bobbing along – albeit awkwardly – as the intro builds and builds. A few seconds before the vocals come in, he finally looks up at the crowd and…freezes.

Shit, Dean thinks, watching as the previously enthusiastic crowd starts shifting restlessly. Here he is having a shitty ass day, and now he’s about to watch as some other dude finds himself in a similarly terrible situation.

No, fuck that, Dean tells himself, suddenly angry. Half on impulse and half due to the alcohol that’s already buzzing through his veins, he finds himself downing the rest of his drink in one go and striding up to the stage.

“Another place, where the faces are so cold!” he sings loudly as he goes.

The other man’s gaze snaps to Dean, bright blue eyes wide with surprise. Dean just makes his way up to the stage, continuing to sing.

“I’d drive all ni-i-i-ight! Just to get back home.”

He’s reached the raised platform by now, and he hops up onto it, gesturing for the other man to join him on the chorus.

To Dean’s surprise, those blue eyes blink shut slowly in disbelief before the other guy quirks a small smile, raises the microphone back up to his mouth, and joins in.

“I’m a cowboy! On a steel horse I ride!” he sings, and damn if that isn’t the deepest, sexiest voice Dean’s ever heard.

His impromptu-duet partner’s smiling now, and Dean can’t help but join him, dancing around the stage and singing like a fool.

“I’m wanted!” the blue-eyed man sings.

“Wante-e-e-ed!” Dean chimes in, having been handed a mic from one of the staff.

“Dead or alive!” they sing together, grinning at each other.

It’s only when the song ends and the pub’s crowd roars with applause that Dean realizes he’s been staring at this other guy the entire time. He finally tears his gaze away and bows comically to his adoring fans. Then he turns back to the stranger on stage with him, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on, man,” Dean says, a bit breathless from all the singing and dancing around, “Let me buy you a drink.”

The other man accepts with a smile, and the night soon dissolves into an endless stream of beer, whiskey…and more ridiculous duets.

—-

Castiel wakes with a headache, the stale taste of beer in his mouth, and a warm body curled up next to him.

“What in the hell?” he mutters, blinking his eyes open and finding himself confronted with freckles and long dark blond eyelashes.

It takes him a second to realize that he’s very close to some guy’s face, and a very attractive face at that.

“What in the hell?” he asks again, this time loud enough to rouse the sleeping man, freckled eyelids opening just the tiniest bit, revealing a sliver of bright green iris. Yeah, this guys seriously attractive…but what in the world is he doing in Castiel’s bed?

“Mmmphg,” the other man groans, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his face into the pillow. He’s moving to pull the covers over his head when he suddenly freezes, turning back to face Castiel, eyes wide open now.

“What the hell?” he asks.

Castiel can’t help but chuckle at that, “My thoughts exactly.”

“Did we, uh…” the other man starts.

Castiel takes a moment to lift the covers and peer underneath. “It would appear that we’re both still fully clothed,” he informs his companion.

“Oh thank god,” the other man lets out a sigh of relief, rolling onto his back and running a hand down his face. He sits up then, and turns to Castiel. “No offense, man,” he says, “I mean, you’re fucking hot and I have no problem with us being in the same bed…but I don’t even know your name.”

Castiel can’t help but smile at that, sitting up as well and holding out a hand. “I’m Castiel,” he says.

“We’re probably a bit past handshakes now,” the other man chuckles, taking the proffered hand anyways, “I’m Dean.”

“Nice to meet you, Dean,” Castiel says.

The pair sit in silence for a few minutes, still rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, before Dean speaks up.

“Hey,” he says, “You have any idea how we ended up in the same bed anyway?”

Castiel rubs his forehead as if that’ll help clear the fog clouding his memory.

“The last think I remember is a lot of beer, and then I think you asked me if I had an umbrella,” he says.

“Ah, right,” Dean says, “I broke mine yesterday morning. I must have gone to share yours and then just…followed you home, I guess. Sorry about that.”

“It’s no problem, Dean,” Castiel tells him, “You’re pretty ‘fucking hot’ yourself, so I’m not too appalled at having woken up in the same bed as you either.”

Dean smiles at Castiel. “Well in that case,” he says, sliding out of bed and reaching out a hand, “How about some breakfast, Cas?”

Castiel grins and allows the other man to pull him out of bed and into the kitchen, where they proceed to whip up a massive hangover-cure breakfast, complete with a ridiculous amount of bacon and strong coffee.

Cas’s day really can’t get any better.


End file.
